Harajuku Girls
"Harajuku Girls" is a song by No Doubt frontwoman Gwen Stefani. It was released as part of her debut solo album Love. Angel. Music. Baby. on November 12, 2004. Lyrics Wa-mono; there's me, there's you (ホコ天) In a pedestrian paradise Where the catwalk got its claws (Meow) A subculture, in a kaleidoscope of fashion Prowl the streets of Harajuku (いらっしゃいませ) Super lovers, tell me where you got yours (At the Super Lovers store) Yohji Yamamoto, I'm hanging with the locals Where the catwalk got its claws All you fashion know-it-alls With your underground malls In the world of Harajuku Putting on a show, when you dress up in your clothes Wild hair colour and cell phones Your accessories are dead on Harajuku Girls, you got the wicked style I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan Harajuku Girls, you got the wicked style I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan Harajuku Girls, I'm looking at you girls You're so original, girls You got the look that makes you stand out Harajuku Girls, I'm looking at you girls You mix and match it girls You dress so fly and just parade around (Arigato) I'm fascinated by the Japanese fashion scene Just an American girl in the Tokyo streets My boyfriend bought me a Hysteric Glamour shirt They're hard to find in the states, got me feeling couture (It's really cool) What's that you got on? Is it Comme des Garçons? Vivienne Westwood can't go wrong Mixed up with second-hand clothes (Let's not forget about John Galliano, no) Flipped the landscape when Nigo made A Bathing Ape I got expensive tastes, oh well I guess I better save up Harajuku Girls, you got the wicked style I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan Harajuku Girls, you got the wicked style I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan Harajuku Girls, you got the wicked style I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan Harajuku Girls, you got the wicked style I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan Work it, express it, live it Command your style Create it, design it Now let me see you work it Create it, design it Now let me see you work it You bring style and colour all around the world You Harajuku Girls You bring style and colour all around the world You Harajuku Girls Your look is so distinctive, like DNA Like nothing I've ever seen in the USA Your underground culture, visual grammar The language of your clothing is something to encounter A Ping-Pong match between Eastern and Western Did you see your inspiration in my latest collection? Just wait till you get your little hands on L.A.M.B. 'Cause it's super kawaii That means (Super cute in Japanese) The streets of Harajuku are your catwalk (Bishoujo, you're so vogue) That's what you drop (Cho saikou, Harajuku Girls) And that's what you drop, that's what you drop (Cho saikou, Harajuku Girls) I'm your biggest fan Gwen Stefani, you like me Harajuku Girls, you got the wicked style I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan (Cho kawaii) Harajuku Girls, you got the wicked style I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan (Gwen Stefani aishiteru) Style detached from content A fatal attraction to cuteness Style is style, fashion is fashion Girl, you got style Why It Sucks #The silly lyrics. #Gwen's breathy, Auto-Tuned vocals. #The poor attempts at praising Japan. #The song is way too long at 4 minutes and 51 seconds. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Racist Songs Category:Gwen Stefani songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message